Secret
by Future Mrs. Harry Styles
Summary: I pulled my lips away from his. "We can't keep doing this." I told him. I looked down not want to do this, but knowing that it was for the best. "Why?" He asked me.


**I got this idea from the song 1,2,3,4 by Plain White Tee's. This is my first one-shot so be nice. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own it. There. Happy?**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

I pulled my lips away from his. "We can't keep doing this." I told him. I looked down not want to do this, but knowing that it was for the best. "Why?" He asked me. His voice wavered which made this so much harder.

We were underneath the bleachers. We had been secretly dating for three months. He wanted to keep it a secret. I didn't. I never cared what those stupid jocks that throw slushies in my face everyday, thought.

"Rephrase. _I_ can't keep doing this. Do you know what this is doing to my self-esteem? If you don't care about me enough to not care what people think of us, then, we can't do this anymore." I met his eyes at the end. He had tears in his eyes and was trying to blink them away. I struggled slightly to step out of his grasp. His hands were wrapped around my waist. "I really am sorry." I said and walked away before he saw the tears fall from my eyes.

Truth is, I love him.

Xoxoxoxoxo

I sat down in my usual seat for Glee and waited for everyone else to pool in. I was always the first one in here. Though I wasn't as early as usual because I was debating on whether or not to even come to Glee. I knew I would have to face Puck sooner or later. Besides, he wouldn't say anything to me anyway because of his _precious reputation. _Ugh.

About five minutes later everyone was here. Puck came in late with Artie, Mike and Sam with him. I was a little curious when Puck went up to Mr. Schue and whispered something in his ear. Mr. Schue nodded.

"Okay guys. Puck, Artie, Mike and Sam have something that they would like to perform for you." I was intrigued by now.

"Okay guys. This is a song for someone special in here. You know who you are." My heart started pounding.

The music started playing and after a moment I recognized the song. Kurt, who was sitting beside me, nudged me in the side and whispered, "This is an 'I Love You' song. I wonder who it's for.

He started singing.

(Bold is Artie, Mike, and Sam; Italics is Puck)

_Give me more loving than I've ever had_  
><em>Make it all better when I'm feeling sad<em>  
><em>Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not<em>  
><em>Make it feel good when it hurts so bad<em>  
><em>Barely get mad<em>  
><em>I'm so glad I found you<em>  
><em>I love being around you<em>  
><em>You make it easy<em>

_It's as easy as 1-2-_**1-2-3-4**  
><em>There's only<em>  
><em>ONE thing<em> **(one)**  
><em>TWO do<em> **(two)**  
><em>THREE words<em>** (three)**  
><em>FOUR you...<em> **(four)**  
><strong>(I love you) <strong>_I love you_  
><em>There's only<em>  
><em>ONE way<em> **(one)**  
>TWO say <strong>(two)<strong>  
><em>Those THREE words<em> **(three)**  
><em>And that's what I'll do...<em> **(four)**  
><strong>(I love you<strong>**)**_I love you_

_Give me more loving from the very start_  
><em>Piece me back together when I fall apart<em>  
><em>Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends<em>  
><em>Make it feel good when it hurts so bad<em>  
><em>The best that I've had<em>  
><em>And I'm so glad I found you<em>  
><em>I love being around you<em>  
><em>You make it easy<em>

_It's as easy as 1-2-_**1-2-3-4**  
><em>There's only<em>  
><em>ONE thing<em> **(one)**  
><em>TWO do<em> **(two)**  
><em>THREE words<em> **(three)**  
><em>FOUR you...<em> **(four)**  
><strong>(I love you)<strong> _I love you_  
><em>There's only<em>  
><em>ONE way<em>** (one)**  
><em>TWO say<em> **(two)**  
><em>Those THREE words<em>** (three)**  
><em>And that's what I'll do...<em>** (four)**  
><strong>(I love you) <strong>_I love you_  
><strong>(I love you)<strong>_I love you_

_You make it easy  
><em>_It's as easy as 1-2**-**_**1-2-3-4  
><strong>_There's only  
><em>_ONE thing  
><em>_TWO do  
><em>_THREE words  
><em>_FOUR you...  
><em>**(I love you)**_ I love you  
><em>_There's only  
><em>_ONE way  
><em>_TWO say  
><em>_Those THREE words  
><em>_And that's what I'll do...  
><em>**(I love you)**_ I love you  
><em>**(I love you)**_ I love you  
><em>_1-2-3-4  
><em>_I love you  
><em>**(I love you)**_ I love you_

I waited for a moment to process what he just told me. The whole class applauded and I stood up and ran over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my tip-toes so I could reach, and pressed my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around my waist, careful not to hurt me or the guitar. I pulled away not letting go of his neck and whispered, "I love you too." I kissed him again. This one was short and I smiled into it. I put my forehead to his and smiled looking into his eyes


End file.
